En busca del amor
by Marceline.alex
Summary: Secuela de muerte de un ser querido. Ya a pasado un año desde que Marceline murio en manos del Lich y Finn ha tenido sueños recurrentes en los cuales esta nuevamente con ella. Pero que pasara cuando Finn se de cuenta de que Marceline no esta muerta si no que a perdido la memoria ¿ira en su busqueda o la dejara en un lugar el cual probablemente es mas feliz de lo que era con el?
1. Capitulo 1: tratar de vivir sin ti

**Bueno chicos acá les traigo el primer capitulo espero q les guste **

Ha pasado ya un año desde que El Lich cumplió su prometido y se llevo a una persona muy importante para todos en especial de cierto aventurero si estoy hablando de Finn, desde que Marceline murió él es mas cerrado y distante en todos los aspectos ya no es el chico de 15 el cual se perdió en el bosque aquel día sino ya era chico de 16 años con carácter de un hombre muy frio

Marshall en cambio, ocultaba muy bien sus emociones pero en el fondo deseaba volver a ver a su querida prima con la cual se había criado y había estado a su lado toda su existencia

Los demás también cambiaron su forma de ser PB ya no salió mucho de aventuras solo se quedaba en el dulce reino, Fionna era un poco mas distante a excepción de cake, a cake y Jake les dolió la perdida de Marceline pero su dolor no duro mucho ya que los días iban curando las heridas ojala eso le hubiera pasado a los demás

Capitulo 1

Finn se encontraba practicando con su espada sangre de demonio

-ah- gruñía Finn al golpear un tronco con el filo de la espada

Jake logro escuchar a su hermano ya que el entrenamiento de Finn no era normal esta vez era como si se desquitara de algo, así que decidió ir a hablar con el

-¿hermano estas bien?- pregunto Jake pero Finn no lo escucho gracias al sonido de la cuchilla chocando con el tronco –FINN- le grito Jake para que luego Finn volteara con la cara llenad de sudor

-que- contesto fríamente mientras tomaba una toalla para secarse

-¿estas bien?- pregunto Jake

-mejor que nunca- contesto Finn indiferentemente

-Finn sé que marcy ya no esta aquí pero tienes que…- Jake no termino de hablar por que Finn lo interrumpió

-seguir con mi vida eso lo hubiera querido ella- dijo Finn soltando un suspiro –lo se pero no puedo no quiero seguir sin ella- dijo Finn al borde de las lagrimas

-lo se hermano, ninguno quiero y si hubiera una manera la traeríamos aquí pero no tenemos ni siquiera un indicio, Marshall a buscado en todas partes- dijo Jake

-si lo se… Jake tengo sueño mejor voy a dormir si, hasta mañana hermano- dijo Finn yendo a si habitación

-si claro Finn… yo voy a salir- dijo Jake

-si esta bien diviértete- dijo Finn sin ánimos al fin entrando a si cama

Para que después de eso jake saliera de la casa del árbol para ver a arcoíris

(Mientras tanto con Finn)

Finn ya había caído en un sueño profundo no por el cansancio si no por que era el único lugar donde podía seguir recordando a Marceline

(Sueño de Finn)

Todo estaba lleno de un césped verdoso , lleno de arboles de los cuales caían hojas con tanta gracia, el viento soplaba al compas de una canción la cual provenía detrás de una montaña interpretada por un bajo tocado por una hermosa chica de cabellos azabaches, piel pálida con unos ojos carmesí intensos que con una sola mirada aliviaban cualquier mal

Finn trato de hacercarse a aquella doncella pero cada vez que intentaba hacercarce más bien se alejaba

-¿pero que?- se pregunto Finn comenzando a correr pero por mas que corría no lograba hacercarse

Hasta que cayo en un mar de agua pura y transparente en el cual logro ver a aquella doncella

-MARCELINE- grito Finn pero ningún sonido salió solo burbujas lo cual hizo que perdiera el poco oxigeno que tenia dentro de aquel mar

Finn empezó a desmayarse poco a poco hasta que logro sentir una mano tocando su mejilla como tratando de animarlo nuevamente

Finn logro abrir los ojos y ver que aquella doncella era Marceline la cual le estaba regalando una mirada de cálido amor

Marceline soltó la mejilla de Finn para tomar su mano

-esto no parece una ilusión ni un sueño… esto parece real- pensó Finn mirando fijamente aquellos ojos que cada vez lo enamoraban mas

Pero aquel sueño duro muy poco ya que aquella imagen de Marceline comenzó a desaparecer

-NOOO- grito Finn tratando de sujetar a la ilusión de Marceline pero fue en vano

**Hola chicos espero que les haya gustado esa vez lo hice mas corto para ver si les gustaba **

**Bueno espero que si y si es asi dejen reviews para que le siga **

**Bueno acá me despido Adiós **


	2. Capitulo 2: una llamada inesperada

**Bueno chicos espero que les guste gracias por permitirme seguir esta fic:D**

Después de aquel sueño Finn despertó sudando frio, y jadeando ya que en ese momento era como si todo su aire se hubiera ido por completo

Jake había escuchado que Finn se había despertado de golpe por lo cual decidió ir a ver si estaba bien

-¿¡Finn estas bien hermano!?- pregunto Jake apenas entro a la habitación

-si, solo fue un sueño- dijo Finn cabizbajo

-oh mas bien una pesadilla ¿no?- dijo Jake acercándose a Finn

-no la verdad fue el mejor sueño que he tenido- dijo Finn volviendo a acostarse

-ay hermanito cuanto quisiera poder ayudarte- pensó Jake

Jake se quedo unos segundos viendo a Finn recostado en la cama, para luego salir sin aviso hacia la sala

Cuando jake estaba en la sala el teléfono sonó de repente, pero el identificador marcaba un numero desconocido por lo cual Jake dudo en contestar pero al final si contesto

-hola Jake soy marshall- dijo Marshall con una voz quebradiza

-oh hola marshall ¿como sigues?- pregunto Jake sabiendo la respuesta

-he estado mejor, la pregunta es ¿Cómo sigue Finn?- pregunto Marshall cambiando el tema

-no muy bien, acaba de tener una pesadilla pero cuando le pregunte si lo había sido me dijo que había sido el mejor sueño que había tenido- dijo Jake con duda

-tal ves tuyo un sueño con ya sabes quien- dijo Marshall aguantando las lagrimas que querían salir de sus ojos

Marshall había dejado de mencionar el nombre de Marceline ya que cada vez que lo mencionaba recordaba aquel momento en el cual trato de salvarla pero no lo logro

-si tal ves, Marshall tenemos que reglar esto de alguna manera, no podemos seguir así, la vida tiene que seguir de una manera o de otra, sé que tal vez no comprenda el dolor tuyo y de Finn pero no pueden seguir así no es sano- dijo Jake era de las pocos veces que sonaba coherente y sabio

-no podía estar mas de acuerdo- dijo Marshall

-¿Qué tal si los tres salimos a divertirnos?- dijo Jake tratando de subirle el animo a Marshall

-si no suena mal la idea- dijo marshall aceptando la propuesta

-muy bien nos vemos en los prados del dulce reino en 30 minutos- dijo jake para luego colgar

Marshall se había quedado en Ooo por un tiempo por lo cual podía ver más a Jake y Finn

Después de que Jake hablo con Marshall fue a levantar a Finn para poder salir y tratar que los dos chicos olvidaran un poco a la vampiresa

-Finn levántate, vamos a ver a marshall- dijo Jake saltando en la cama de Finn

-no estoy de ánimos- dijo Finn tapándose la cara con las cobijas

-Finn vamos no me iré hasta que te levantes- dijo jake saltando mas en la cama

-muy bien- dijo Finn de mala gana pero levantándose

Luego de que Finn se cambio, jake y el salieron de la casa del árbol hacia los prados, una ves llegando ahí lograron ver a Marshall a lo lejos sujetando se paraguas para que el sol no lo quemara

-¡Marshall!- grito Jake para llamar la atención del vampiro

-hola chicos- dijo Marshall el cual se veía cansado por tanto llorar

-¿y que quieren hacer?- dijo jake tratando de subirles los ánimos

-que tal si vamos a caminar al dulce reino- dijo Finn tratando de sonreír lo cual fue solo un intento fallido

-pues que hacemos aquí vamos- dijo Jake

Los tres chicos iban caminando por el dulce reino, entre tiendas y dulce gente ninguno iba prestando atención al paseo, hasta que un sonido los despertó, el cual provenía del celular de Marshall

-agh lo que me faltaba, es mi madre- dijo Marshall de mala gana abriendo el celular

-hola mama- dijo Marshall de la mejor manera que pudo

-Marshall lee tienes que venir a la nocheosfera de inmediato- dijo la madre de Marshall con mucha emoción

- ¿Por qué tanta alegría?- pregunto Marshall asombrado

-Marceline al fin ha aceptado venir y gobernar la nocheosfera, al parecer ella si aprecia a su padre- dijo la madre de Marshall ofendida

Marshall guardo silencio, no podía creer lo que escuchaba si el mismo había visto a su prima inmóvil mejor dicho muerta, como es que ahora se encontraba en la nocheosfera tenia que se una mala broma de parte de su madre y tío

-¿Marshall? Sigues ahí- pregunto su madre

-si- dijo un poco desconcentrado

-muy bien cuando vengas te pido que no molestes a Marceline con preguntas, ha estado muy rara últimamente es como si no recordara ciertas cosas, como hoy le pregunte si había hablado contigo y me contesto que quien eras- dijo su madre con un risa para luego cortar la llamada

Marshall cerró y guardo el celular, teniendo una expresión de melancolía

-¿estas bien marshall?- pregunto Finn

-si es solo que… ah nada mejor olvídalo- dijo Marshall

-¿seguro?- volvió a preguntar Finn

-si era solo una tontería- dijo con una sonrisa falsa

-muy bien lo que digas- dijo Finn volviendo a caminar

-no le puedo decir a Finn, que tal si todo eso es un juego de Hudson, solo lo lastimaría mas- pensó Marshall

-chico me tengo que ir los veo luego- dijo Marshall alegándose rápidamente

-si adiós- dijo jake despidiéndose -¿y ahora que le pico? O debería de decir que lo mordió- dijo Jake tratando de hacer una broma para que Finn riera, pero fue un intento fallido ya que Finn ni siquiera le había prestado la mínima atención

-si aja… Jake creo que mejor me voy, nos vemos luego- dijo Finn siguiendo a marshall con la mirada para luego ir tras el

-si adiós hermano- dijo Jake confundido por lo que había pasado

Finn fue tras Marshall para ver que era lo que tramaba, no era que Finn no confiara en Marshall si no que se estaba portando un poco sospechoso

Y quería averiguar lo que estaba pasando

**Bueno chicos espero que les haya gustado y si es así dejen reviews para que le siga, esta vez lo hice mas largo **

**Bueno el próximo capitulo tratara sobre que Marshall y Finn van a la nocheosfera, para ver a la supuesta Marceline, pero lo que encuentren ¿les agradara?**

**Bueno aquí me despido nos vemos la próxima. Adiós **


	3. Capitulo 3: una verdad dolorosa

**Hola chicos como están? Espero que bien bueno acá les traigo un nuevo capitulo**

Marshall iba con la cabeza en las nubes con aquel pensamiento de que si Marceline estaba viva y el ¿porque? O ¿quien la había revivido?, pero aun así no presto mucho atención y abrió el portal a la nocheosfera entrando y Finn junto a él.

Toda la nocheosfera era de diferentes tonalidades de rojos tal ves por qué lo único que había de iluminación era el fuego y la lava, Marshall empezó a caminar junto líneas de demonios los cuales se arrodillaban cuando Marshall pasaba junto a ellos, Finn lo estaba siguiendo dentro de la multitud de demonios.

Marshall no le importaba lo que pasaba a su alrededor el solo caminaba, y Finn lo seguía de cerca, después de un tiempo pasaron todas las líneas de demonios y llegaron a una casa, la casa de Hudson Abadeer, era común y corriente, nada parecida a lo demás, Marshall entro por la puerta mientras Finn solo se asomaba por la ventana para ver lo que pasaba

-Marshall al fin llegas, que no te había dicho que vinieras inmediatamente- reprocho la madre de Marshall

-calma, calma ya estoy aquí mama ¿para que querías que viniera?- dijo Marshall

-Marceline será la nueva líder de la nocheosfera- dijo su madre

-eso no puede ser verdad, ¿estamos hablando de la misma Marceline?- pregunto Marshall

-si, Marshall créeme a mi también me tomo por sorpresa pero es una gloriosa noticia- dijo su madre

-¿Dónde esta Marceline necesito hablar con ella?- pregunto marshall mirando por todos lados

-no lo se si quieres ve la a buscar o espera a la cena, ahí estarán todos- dijo su madre llevándolo a la sala

-¿todos?- pregunto Marshall para entrar a la sala y ver a todos ahí

Estaba la muerte, mentita, menta, Ash, Ashley, el rey peleador, el rey de marte (Abraham Lincon), y más demonios que marshall no conocía

-esta bien iré con Hudson- dijo Marshall

-esta bien- dijo se madre para voltearse y hablar con un fantasma de aspecto anciano

Marshall empezó a caminar un poco hacia el cuarto de su tío para lograr hablar con el, la casa de Hudson era mas grande de lo que parecía por la cual Marshall batallo en encontrar el cuarto de su tío

Después de un rato marshall se iba a dar por vencido

-no pensaba que esta casa fuese tan grande- dijo marshall recargándose en una puerta de cristal la cual dejaba mostrar un bello balcón y enfrente de el un bello paisaje de la nocheosfera aun que no lo creyeran ese infierno tenia sus lugares pacíficos y con gran belleza

Marshall decidió entrar y pasar al balcón, apenas abrió la puerta, escucho la música de un bajo proveniente de una chica

La cual era nadie más ni nadie menos que Marceline

-¡Marcy!- grito Marshall para ir con su prima

-¿te conozco?- dijo Marceline con duda

-soy Marshall… tu primo- dijo Marshall

-no lo siento no te conozco- dijo Marceline para seguir tocando música

-Marceline ya deja de jugar- dijo Marshall tomando a Marceline por los hombros haciendo que dejara su bajo a un lado

-suéltame- dijo Marceline

-no hasta que dejes de bromear- dijo Marshall

-no bromeo enserio no te conozco- dijo Marceline dándose por vencida

-estas hablando enserio- dijo Marshall sentándose a un lado cabizbajo

-¿tu me conoces?- pregunto Marceline

-si eres mi prima te conozco hace mil años marcy- dijo Marshall

-¿y como sé que no estas mintiendo?- dijo Marceline mirando a acusadoramente a Marshall

-pregúntame algo- dijo Marshall

-¿Cuántos años tengo?- pregunto Marceline

-tienes mil, viviste la guerra de los champiñones, en ella conociste a Simón Petrinov- dijo Marceline

-¿Cómo sabes de simón?- pregunto Marceline

-tu me dijiste, y yo conocí a Simona su hermana- dijo Marshall

Marceline únicamente se quedo cayada ante aquel comentario

-Marcy vamos recuérdame, soy Marshall tu primo, te conozco hace mil años, tenias un peluche llamado hambo el que simón te dio en la guerra para no sentirte sola, ash tu exnovio lo vendió a una hechicera, recuerda a PB a Gumball, a Fionna, a Finn- dijo Marshall mirando a Marceline

Cuando Marceline escucho el nombre de todos sus amigos fue como si sintiera un vacío en su interior

-no te conozco, estas loco- dijo Marceline para salir del cuarto, Marshall trato de alcanzarla pero a lo lejos vio a Hudson salir de su cuarto

Marshall fue rápidamente con Hudson la lo estampo contra la pared

-¿Qué les has hecho a Marceline?- pregunto Marshall tomando el cuello de Hudson

-yo nada- dijo Hudson ofendido

-no te hagas el santo, ¿Qué le hiciste dime ya?- dijo Marshall mostrándole sus colmillos a Hudson

-¿Por qué crees que le he hecho algo a mi querida hija?- dijo Hudson con una sonrisa malévola

-Marceline no me recuerda no recuerda a nadie, y ahora de la nada quiere se líder de la nocheosfera, cuando toda su existencia se reusó- dijo marshall

-wow que listo pero eso no hará que te vuelva a recordar- dijo Hudson tomando el brazo de Marshall y doblándolo para derrumbarlo

-y no trates de hacer nada por que nadie te creerá- termino diciendo Hudson para luego irse

Marshall aun seguían en el suelo, adolorido fue muy estúpido de su parte pensar en que podía amenazar a Hudson sin sufrir algún riesgo, poco a poco Marshall empezó a levantarse, para ir a la sala y ver lo que Hudson tenia planeado

-bienvenidos todos, gracias por haber venido a celebrar la repentina respuesta de mi querida hija su futura líder- dijo Hudson con Marceline frente a el

Todos ovacionaron a Marceline y la fiesta comenzó no era nada del otro mundo se podría decir que una parte de la fiesta era aburrida como para morirse y la otra era alocada

Pero de algo que ninguno se percato es que un chico se había colado en la fiesta con un disfraz de demonio

Hasta que Marshall vio que aquel chico estaba a punto de pasar frente a Marceline

-¡Finn! ¿Qué haces aquí tonto?- pregunto marshall tomándolo por los hombros

-que de que Finn habla muchachito- dijo Finn con una voz fingida

-oh vamos- dijo Marshall levantando la mascara que traía

-muy bien me atrapaste- dijo Finn

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Marshall

-cuando te llamaron por teléfono te escuchabas algo confundido y asustado por lo que quise venir a ver lo que pasaba- dijo Finn

-sabes que te hubiera pasado si alguien mas te hubiera atrapado- dijo Marshall sacando a Finn de la casa y tirándolo al suelo

-oye, lo se pero no permitiré que a otra persona que estimo le pase algo- dijo Finn cabizbajo

-lo siento- dijo Marshall ayudando a que Finn se levantara, los dos iba a seguir hablando pero la madre de Marshall salió

-Marshall tu y tu amigo entren, tu prima va a bailar con su prometido- dijo su madre, las palabras de ella le sacaron todo el aire a Marshall de golpe, como que Marceline tenia un prometido, era verdad no había visto a Marceline en todo un año, todo un año en el que Marceline su pudo enamorar y hacer lo que quisiera con su vida

-no sabia que tuvieras otra prima- dijo Finn despertando a Marshall de sus pensamientos

-será mejor que te vayas Finn- dijo Marshall entrando a la casa

-¿Qué? No, no me iré marshall- dijo Finn entrando junto a el

Cuando Finn entro a la casa lo primero que fue era a Marceline con un hermoso vestido gris con un listón rojo en la cintura, y lo primero que paso por su mente fue ir con ella, pero una mano se lo detuvo indicándole que siguiera mirando, Finn obedeció para luego ver como Marceline bailaba con otro chico, de cabello castaño, con ojos carmesí, un poco mas alto que ella, el cual la miraba con amor y ella a el

-¿Qué esta pasando?- pregunto Finn

-en todo un año las cosas cambiaron- dijo Marshall

-y ella…- dijo Finn sin terminar su oración

-se va a casar- dijo Marshall completando la oración

Finn únicamente salió de la casa corriendo como alma en pena, Marshall lo dejo irse, no tenia por que detenerlo, Finn no tenia que estar ahí viendo al amor de su vida con otra persona, y Marshall no sabia que decirle si viera a Fionna con otro lo único que quería era estar solo

-lo siento Finn- susurro Marshall para si mismo

En Ooo, la casa del árbol

Ya era de noche y estaba lloviendo pero a Finn no le importo el solo seguía corriendo tratando de escapar olvidar lo que sus ojos habían visto

-¡FINN!- grito Fionna corriendo hacia el

Finn únicamente paro en seco pero no se digno a mirar a su hermana a los ojos

-Finn, ¿Dónde has estado?- pregunto Fionna mirando a su hermano

-fue a la nocheosfera- dijo Finn

-¿Qué, porque?- pregunto Fionna muy confundida

Finn no quería seguir hablando por lo cual solo entro a la casa del árbol y cerro la puerta para que Fionna no entrara y pudiese estar solo

Después de unos instantes Marshall apareció

-¿Por qué llevaste a Finn a la nocheosfera?- dijo Fionna en forma de regaño

-yo no lo lleve el me sigue- dijo Marshall pero no indignado ni enojado por la suposición de Fionna si no apenado

-¿Qué paso haya?- pregunto Fionna confundida

-Vio a Marceline- dijo Marshall

-esta viva- dijo Fionna a lo cual Marshall solo asintió –pero entonces debería estar feliz ¿no?- pregunto Fionna

Par luego Marshall contarle todo lo sucedido aquel día

**Hola chicos, perdón por actualizar tan tarde pero estoy muy cansada últimamente **

**Bueno les traje el capitulo en el cual Finn descubre que Marceline esta viva, pero no lo recuerda gracias a Hudson, en todo aquel año Marceline hizo su vida y por lo cual se enamoro y esta apunto de casarse**

**¿Qué hará Finn? Bueno ya lo verán en el próximo capitulo y no se preocupen tendrá un final muy feliz pero no les diré mas par no arruinar el suspenso y les are caso**

**Bueno bye, cuidense**


End file.
